


snowball fight!

by peachyboi



Series: Christmas / Winter Themed Irondad! [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyboi/pseuds/peachyboi
Summary: Peter Parker decides that he wants to have hot chocolate, and a snowball fight. Of course, this is no laughing matter to Tony Stark.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Christmas / Winter Themed Irondad! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535972
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	snowball fight!

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! This is my first ever story! It is super short but i really wanted to post it. I will for sure, for sure, for sure, make them longer in the future! Swear warning, too. Please leave any criticisms, or places i can improve in the comments, and if you want me to write anything, i will try my best too! Thank you so so much for reading, and have an awesome day/night! Also, apologies for my Canadian spelling, which my computer loves to correct. :)

"SPIDER-MAN : THE DEVIL HIMSELF"

Tony chuckled as he read the headline, and tossed the paper aside without a second glance. Bullshit. The articles had been getting extra aggressive now, and Tony was ready to go punch someone in the face if it didn't stop. Of course, Peter didn't mind, but that's just because he liked to be a nice person. Tony gave up on that in his teenage years. On multiple occasions, he had wanted to host a press conference and clear everything up, but peter insisted that he would not be happy with that, and Tony certainly did not want to upset him. Still, he figured he would shoot him a quick text at least.

"hey, satan! doin' good with the news? let me know if you want me to clear shit up for you."

He sent it quickly, and within around 20 seconds, got a response.

"all good, trust me. fire in hell is nice and warm. mmmmmmm. can i come over later? :-)"

Tony looked at the clock. It was only 2:00, so Peter still had half an hour until he was off. He didn't think Pepper had anything planned, as she was away for a business trip, and was feeling a little lonely all by himself. 

"for sure. chinese for supper?"

"you betcha."

Tony smiled at his phone, and hopped off the couch, heading for the kitchen. He searched through his cupboards, finding most off his junk food missing, which seemed to be happening very often recently. He suspected a certain child to be the culprit, but whenever asked, said child would tell him he was being a loser and that he would never do anything of the sort.

He went to the bottom cupboard and pulled out a bag of little marshmallows shaped like the faceplate of his head. Being a celebrity has it's perks, like being able to watch your face disintegrate into boiling water. There were no spiderman marshmallows yet, but when there were, Tony would be buying the full stock. He tossed the bag of his faces onto the counter, and then hopped up onto the counter with a hum, kicking his feet against the drawers beneath him. 

He scrolled through his instagram for a while, then decided to check the spiderman tag. He liked to keep watch on everything that people were posting about his favorite hero, but was quite upset at what he found. There were about five posts right away that were lying about Peter, and saying how he was a menace. Tony shook his head. Most of the posts were positive, but people seriously seemed to think that spiderman was a bad guy. 

He seemed to have lost track of time, because FRIDAY's voice rang out through the house. 

"Peter has arrived, and is waiting in the living room."

Tony walked over quickly, feeling a surge of joy in his chest. God, he was happy to have Peter in his life. The teenager was currently lying with his feet over the armrest of the chair, his head on a pillow on the ground, and scrolling through his phone over his face. He turned his head before Tony even came into his sightline. 

"Oh, hi Mr. Stark!" he chirped, his face twisted into a giant smile. He hopped up quickly, landing on his feet, and came over to pull Tony into a tight hug. 

"I want hot chocolate. We should have hot chocolate. Let's go have some hot chocolate." he demanded, and Tony just shook his head in amusement. 

"Marshmallows on the counter." He said, and nodded his head towards them. Peter hopped over the counter quickly, and Tony let out an exasperated sigh. 

"You know, most people just walk around things. Like normal people. Like non idiotic people?" he said, calmly walking over to prove his point. 

Peter scrunched his nose. "Only losers do that. Hey, Ironman marshmallows! If they don't make Spiderman ones soon, I am going to lose it, I swear.'

Tony laughed, and flicked on the switch for the kettle, wandering over the the pantry. 

"What flavour are we feeling, hmm?" He asked, pulling out a few packets. 

"Milk chocolate obviously. Only fucking lame people drink anything other than that, thanks. The other day, I saw Ned drinking white hot chocolate, and my life flashed before my eyes. So gross." He said, and faked choking. 

Tony tossed all of his other flavours aside and snorted. "I'll have you know, they just came out with, Spiderman flavoured hot chocolate, whatever that means, and I thought you might want to try it. But, if you're gonna be rude about it, I guess I'll just have to through it out."

Peter's head shot up, and he was in the pantry in an instant, yanking out two packets of the red and blue hot chocolate. "I am literally going to pass out. I am so honoured. I need to text Ned. I need to text MJ." He grabbed his phone with a web and dragged it towards him, taking a picture and sending it to his friends. 

"Sometimes I wonder how you break so many phones. Then, I see you do dumb shit like that, and everything comes together like a puzzle. You aren't clumsy, you're just dumb." Tony chuckled, and grabbed matching red and green mugs from the cupboard.

Without even looking, Peter jumped backwards, grabbing the ruby-coloured mug. "Mine!" He exclaimed, and slammed it back onto the counter. 

"Why do you get red?" Tony complained, grabbing the kettle. 

"Because you always get red, so shut up. Also, it's powder first, then milk, then stir, and put the water in last."

"What, why?"

"Frothier."

Peter tore open the packets, and poured them into the mugs, watching the coco coloured dust fall into place. He quickly opened the fridge, grabbing the milk, and pouring it in, before stirring them together. Tony poured the water in, and examined it carefully. 

"If I'm honest, I don't really see a difference." He said, pulling it closer. 

"You're just uneducated on hot chocolate anatomy. Look how frothy this is!" 

Peter poured half a bag of marshmallows into his hot chocolate, and then passed it to Tony, who put a grand total of three. They both took a sip in unison, and Peter hummed. 

"So that's what Spiderman tastes like, huh? Cool."

He drank his whole mug in one sip, then grabbed a nearby spoon and began shoveling marshmallows into his mouth. Tony watched in horror as he finished it all in less than a minute. 

"Hey, you know you can take some time there, buddy?" He offered, with a concerned smile.

"Nope. I have a planned activity, and I am very excited. You have five minutes to finish your hot chocolate, then we leave."

Peter turned on his phone, looking at his messages. Ned was very excited, using many exclamation marks and emojis, while MJ just sent a, 'Cool.'

"So, young one, tell me about something interesting." Tony said, tilting his head and trying to finish as much hot chocolate as he could. 

"Um, Ned said that he could drink a carton of milk faster than I could today, and I said there was absolutely no way, and we had a contest. I won of course. Ned is a sore loser, and refused to talk to me without calling me a traitor for the remainder of the day, which made MJ glare at him every time he said it." He recounted. 

"Wow. Invigorating." Tony snarked, but the humour in his eyes gave him away. He took one last long sip, and slammed his mug down.

"Now that I'm done drinking out of the ugly mug, let's do whatever it is you were so patiently waiting for." Tony said, and leaped off his chair. Peter smiled again. 

"FRIDAY, get our snowsuits, please!" He directed, and the robot quickly activated the fancy closet, rotating until it reached the desired snow suits. 

"Wait, what?" Tony asked, but Peter just shrugged. 

"Suit up!"

Once they were both dressed in the proper winter attire, Peter swung open the door, the pearly white of the snow coating the ground in a thick blanket hurting Tony's eyes. 

"It's sticky snow! You know what that means!" Peter said with a grin. Tony shook his head. 

"Actually, I have no fucking clue what that means, Kid." 

A large ball of snow thunking against the back of his head informed his of what that meant. 

"Oh, fuck you, kid!" he growled playfully, spinning around and building a quick sphere. He hurled it towards Peter, and it hit him square in the chest. 

"Old man throw! Old man throw!" Peter teased in a sing-song voice. 

"Loser little kid! Loser little kid!" Tony teased back, which was responded to by a snowball being shot straight into his mouth. He spat it out.

"Oh, that's it, satan spawn!" he hissed, and grabbed another snowball, throwing it but missing miserably. 

"I would like to file a complaint, if possible! You have super strength, super agility, super senses, and super reflexes. How is this fair?" Tony complained. 

"I don't know. Maybe someone who constantly brags about how great he is should think before being so cocky next time, hmm?" Peter said with a smirk, firing a snowball at Tony's chest. 

Tony quickly tapped his wrist, and a suit of armour formed around him. Peter shook his headm and his jaw dropped. 

"Oh, this is so fucking unfair!" He shrieked, Ironman quickly advancing towards him. He threw as many snowballs as he could, but they simply bounced off. 

"Oh, this is unfair, huh? Maybe the little kid who decided to mock Ironman just because he has superpowers and Ironman doesn't should shut it, hmm?" Tony mocked, and grabbed Peter in his arms, throwing him into a large bank of snow.

"Wow, bitch move!" Peter yelled, muffled by the snow. He pulled himself out.

"Two can play at that game, loser." he snapped, and jumped into the air, landing on top of a tree as gracefully as a cat. He hopped from branch to branch, Ironman following close behind, and then waited until Tony was below him before attaching webs to all the surrounding trees, shaking them and burying Tony in a large clump of snow. 

Peter flipped him off as he soared back upwards, landing on the roof of the house. Tony smiled under the suit, and flew up to sit next to him, removing the armour as he landed. Peter rolled his eyes. 

"How does it feel to lose? I wouldn't know." Peter said in a high-pitched voice. 

Tony repeated it even-higher pitched, and Peter just laughed. 

"Really? I just beat you so bad. You should be very embarrassed right now." He replied, then swung back to the ground.

"Now fight me properly!" He shrieked. 

"I don't wanna put the suit back on, and I can't exactly swing, so maybe you should help your old man off the roof, hmm?" He yelled back, and Peter begrudgingly swung back up, grabbing him like a football and returning to the ground. 

"Wow, the respect in the football hold was overflowing." Tony said, brushing snow off his shoulder. 

"You gotta do what you gotta do. You can end this all now, if you just admit that Spiderman is way better than Ironman." Peter said with a mischievous grin. 

Even though Tony knew that Spiderman was indeed better than Ironman, he would rather die than lose an argument. "Nope!" He threw a snowball, which hit Peter directly in the nose. 

Peter fired about three back, blowing a raspberry at his mentor and continuing to throw. Tony struggled to fight back, and eventually collapsed into the snow, making a quick angel and then just lying there. 

"Giving up?" Peter asked. 

"No." He responded, but continued to rest. 

"Looks like you've given up there, pal." Peter said, and then plopped down beside him to make an angel as well.

"I have not."

"Wow, looks like I win! Go me! That means I get to pick the movie, correct?"

"No, you didn't win, shut up."

"Bold statement for a man lying spread-eagle in the snow, just waiting to have snow launched on him."

And when Peter did indeed launch snow on him, Tony realized he was indeed the hellspawn and a threat to society. 

But the hellspawn made Tony's heart soar in seconds, so it didn't really matter.


End file.
